The Bartender
by Shinan7
Summary: Louis left the wizarding world for the muggle world. His parents didn't take too well to his coming out of the closet. Now he works as a bartender, and his love life hasn't been the best thing in the world since his abusive ex has been stalking him. Will things get better? Or is he doomed to misery?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter does not belong to me, this is just a fan fiction. **

**Note: This is a boyXboy love story or yaoi. Ag****ain, this is a guy/guy love story!**

**Rated: T**

**The Bartender:**

_"Mum... dad... I'm gay." Louis looked from his mother then towards his father. They looked shocked, and more than a little lost for words. The silence was slowly getting worse, Louis could hear his pulse in his ears. With every passing second that no words left their mouths, Louis wished he could take his words back, his heart was breaking. Finally, a look crossed their faces and Louis felt his whole life shatter with that look. _

_With muffled sob, Louis left, he left and didn't look back. The two people he loved and were supposed to support him no matter what, had rejected him. Felt repulsed by him. That look said it all. His life would never be the same again._

* * *

The ice clicked against the glass as Louis filled the cup. An ounce of tequila followed with some simple syrup and pineapple juice filled the rest of the space. A flip of his hand sent the steel shaker flying and he caught it when it was right in front of his face. One more twirl and Louis placed it face down on the glass and brought both up. With a few shakes, and a swirl, the drink was mixed. A pop sounded as he separated the glass from steel and poured it all into a fresh cup, with a squeezed lemon on top, his creation was done. Louis handed it to the waiting customer with a flirtatious wink and smile.

"Here you are sexy, let me know if you need anything else." Louis said and moved over to the guy that had just sat down at the other side of the bar.

He could tell that this was a newcomer, he didn't recognize him... except for his eyes. Those eyes looked extremely familiar, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

"Hello there,I haven't seen you before. What can I get for you?" Louis leaned on the bar, trying to figure out why his eyes looked so familiar. The man was looking at his phone(one of the many great inventions that muggles have created, he had one just like it in his pocket), so Louis figured he had a few moments to be able to study him. It was a slow night, he wouldn't need to move, Louis was free enough to try and settle his curiosity.

The man looked up from his phone and a startled look filled his eyes as they settled on Louis.

Did the man recognize him as well? Louis wondered, his expression stayed in his flirty smile."What can a get for you? I haven't seen you before, have I?"

The startled look was replaced by a smile. "This is my first time being here, what do you recommend?"

"Do you like shots or do you prefer mixed drinks?" Louis asked with a wink. He had probably just misunderstood the look the good looking man had had. Or maybe he had just been stunned at Louis' good looks. His part veela blood always seemed to stun muggles the most. And maybe, just maybe, he would get lucky tonight. He hadn't gotten lucky in a while and this handsome man was just his type. The only better man would have been Teddy. But that was an impossible dream. An unfulfillable wish. A prayer that would never be answered.

"What kind of mixed drinks do you have?" The man asked, leaning forward.

"Some of my favorites are the 'Tequila Sunrise', 'Dirty Martini', 'Mai Tai', 'Between the Sheets'." Louis named a few, making sure he winked when he said the last one. "There's also 'Sex on the Beach'."

The man raised an eyebrow, a small smile forming on his lips. "Sex on the Beach would be nice."

"You have no idea, its delightful, more so when its done right." Louis winked and took out a glass. Ice went into it first and in next to no time, it was finished and in front of the man candy. "Here you are, let me know how you like it. If you want another, don't be afraid to ask. My name is Louis."

With a last wink, Louis moved to the guy that had just sat down. As soon as he took a few steps, Louis could already tell that the guy was a regular and usually he always had the same thing. "Hello Roy, the usual?" Louis asked, his voice was several degrees below freezing and his hands were already closing over a mug handle. It took all of his strength not to smash it over Roy's head.

"Thanks Louis, you know me too well." Roy replied, never once taking his eye's off of Louis.

With a fake smile, Louis went to the tab and filled up the mug with beer. He wished he could spit into the liquid but the bastard would enjoy it too much. He could feel those eyes following him as he turned back and placed the mug in front of Roy.

"Thank you, love. You always take good care of me." Roy smirked, then took a sip of the brew, eyes following Louis as he walked away to the other side if the bar.

Louis shuddered. He hated Roy. He had just found someone interesting and HE just had to show up and ruin his mood. Why was it that he always showed up when Louis found someone that he fancied? What lovely luck indeed. And who knew if the newcomer would ever return to his bar.

Oh how he _loved _his luck, it never changed, Louis thought sarcastically. For once in his life he wanted things to go right. Just for once!

**A/N: Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! I would love to hear what you think! Sorry its short, I wrote it on my phone and it seems long but ends up not as long as I originally think it is xP.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Louis and Teddy do not belong to me, I am just borrowing them for my fanfiction.**

**Note: Thank you for reading! I just wanted to clear up a bit about Roy. He is an OC of mine. He and Louis Weasley used to be together but events happened and Louis left him.**

**Chapter 2:**

* * *

Louis cleaned up the last of the liquid on the bar with a rag that used to be white and sighed with fatigue. It had been a long night and Roy had stayed until just before closing, it had been horrible. Just having Roy's gaze on any part of his person was disgusting. How Louis ever fell in love with that man was a mystery. And to think that he'd stayed with him for _three_ years! If he didn't know any better, he'd have thought that Roy had been casting spells and charms to make him think all the things he had done to Louis were okay.

Louis shuddered again at the memories(more like nightmares) that flew through his mind. With a shake of his head, the blond wizard threw the dirty rag into the bin that held the rags that would be washed by one of the servers the next day and headed to the back. The small kitchen was empty and spotless. Nobody ever left the little building without cleaning their area first, as the manager, Louis had made sure of that since the very beginning of his management. Before that, everything but his bar area had been a mess.

He walked to the back door and turned the handle, it was locked. With a satisfied nod, Louis turned away and went back to the front area. One more glance around the few tables showed that everything was as it should be. He reached for his coat that was hidden behind the bar, slipped it on and walked to the front door, locking it behind him when he stepped out of the building.

The aire was brisk and the street was completely empty, Louis wasn't surprised by that fact. It _was_ around two in the morning, not many people were out during that time.

With one last look around him, Louis took off to the direction of his apartment. It wasn't far so he didn't need to apparate there, besides he could use the little exercise that the short walk would give him. He hadn't had the time to go on his usual daily run for the past month.

An owl suddenly hooted from somewhere ahead of him, startling Louis. He glanced around and spotted two pairs of yellow eyes glowing at him from a lamp post. He narrowed his own eyes at them, and turned the corner. Now that he thought about it, he hadn't cast an undetectable charm on himself or his apartment in quite some time. It had slipped his mind, he would cast it as soon as he got home. The last one was probably fading and he really didn't want any owls with letters from his family telling him how disgusting he was. He didn't want it at all, it already hurt when he remembered the look his mother and father had had when he told them that he was never going to have a girlfriend, never going to have a wife. They hadn't gotten his meaning at first but as soon as they did, that _look_ had crossed their faces and Louis had left without another word. Had left and never looked back, unless Teddy crossed his mind. Teddy had always been there for him no matter what. But Louis didn't dare contact him in case he was as disgusted by him as his parents were. It would be the end of their friendship and his crush. That would just break him completely. At least this way he could still think of him as a good friend.

"Louis."

For a second, Louis froze, then whirled to face direction the voice had come from. Louis' eyes widened as he spotted Roy standing in the shadows.

"What do you want, Roy?" Louis demanded, his eyes narrowing, and he made sure he wasn't within easy reach of Roy.

Roy raised an eyebrow, the smirk growing bigger on his face as he looked Louis up and down with just his eyes. "Louis, why so cold? I thought you loved me."

Louis crossed his arms across his chest. "That was a long time ago, so you need to leave me alone."

Roy chuckled, a weird look entering his eyes. Suddenly he was right in front of Louis, he bent down before Louis could move and kissed him before stepping back out of Louis' reach again. "You're mine, Louis. I'm never going to leave you alone."

"Fuck you." Louis spat and stomped away. He managed to catch Roy's amused chuckle. With a snarl over his shoulder, Louis left and muttered. "What a bloody bastard! Next time he doesn't leave me alone I'm using a forget me spell again. How he keeps coming back after one of those is ridiculous, might have to use an obliviate spell instead. Then it would stick. Hopefully."

If Roy was going to stay a problem, Louis already planned to move. He didn't care if it was to another city or another country as long as Roy would be officially gone from his life.

Finally, Louis made it home. His lights were still on, Louis didn't like coming home to a lonely, dark apartment. It always made him sadder then usual.

With a sigh of relief, Louis locked the door behind him and plopped down on his couch. He stayed there for a while, staring up at the ceiling, thinking. He didn't even notice how tired he was. Seconds later he was fast asleep, the spells he was planning on casting completely forgotten.

**A/N: Thank you for reading, following, favoriting, and reviewing! Sorry if I missed something, I wrote this on my phone and sometimes it likes to change words Dx.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters or universe.**

**Note: Thank you for reading! Please let me know what you think!**

**Chapter 3:**

The early sunlight smacked Louis right in the face, waking him up from his exhausted sleep. He looked around himself a little owlishly, he really wasn't a morning person. However, he tried to change that, he really didn't feel like sleeping the day away. Sure, that only gave him five or sometimes six hours of sleep a day but it kept him busy. Busy was always better than being lazy. Being busy meant that he had less chances of pitying himself, of regretting his past mistakes.

With a grunt, Louis pushed himself up off of the couch. Once up, he stretched his arm over his head, then walked to his bedroom so that he could change into his workout clothes.

A few moments later, he was ready for his run. After a quick search for his earphones and phone, Louis headed out of his apartment building.

The air that hit his face was brisk, and his spirit lifted as he saw no one on the street yet. Louis pressed play on his phone, placed it in his pocket and made sure his ear buds were securely in place before he took off at a fast walk.

After around five minutes of that, he took it up a bit, moving more at a jog than a fast walk. By the time he actually moved to a run, more people started to turn up. Louis had to doge a few that he ran past, it seemed like they didn't care if they got hit because they weren't paying attention to anything but their phones.

"Some people must have death wishes." Louis muttered to himself after the sixth time of almost running into someone. Finally, he made it to the park. Luckily, it was still deserted, and when people did turn up, it would be other runners like him so he wouldn't have to worry about any accident. After two laps, the heat was getting to him, so Louis took off his shirt and put it around his neck like a towel. Just then, Louis noticed something. "Bloody... forgot my water."

Louis shook his head at his forgetfulness... didn't he forget something else too? He pondered that for a few moments, trying to remember exactly what he had forgotten.

"Good morning love." A voice next to him said loud enough for Louis to hear him.

Louis turned his head over to the voice his face already in scowl. Roy was standing there with a bouquet of red roses. Louis darted his eyes around them. There was way too many people around, watching them.

"Roy, please stop it." Louis popping the earphones out.

Roy's (fake) charming smile never wavered. His eyes stayed cold and calculating as he looked Louis up and down. Onlookers only saw the roses, never noticed the look in Roy's eyes.

And that was one reason that Louis had stayed with Roy for so long. People thought that they were _such_ a happy couple. Everyone they knew only saw how they acted _in public ._

Why he felt obligated to stay for that was ridiculous and shouldn't have even lasted a month- if Roy had acted like that since the beginning. He had been a charming, wonderful, amazing when he had first met the man, had been sweet and caring. Both in public and private, then it slowly changed. Nothing big at first, a few mean words, saying that he was joking after Louis got upset. He felt like such a fool for getting upset after Roy had said it was a joke. Thought he was overreacting for nothing, absolutely nothing. Then the words got even worse. Roy would apologize, say he was just a little mad, didn't mean them or that he wasn't serious and Louis was overreacting. Louis always ended up believing that. The slaps started after Roy would get upset over something. They slowly got harder and harder the longer that Louis stayed and some weren't slaps anymore. Finally, after that, Louis couldn't take it. He left with out a word to Roy. Louis had finally figured out that the mean Roy was the real Roy. The nice Roy had been the lure. The thing that hid what was beneath the surface long enough to catch him, keep him.

Even though he had left ...

Roy didn't leave him alone. He would track him down and turned up wherever Louis went. He would beg for Louis to come back. He would be charming and a gentlemen. Just like he was at that very moment, roses in hand. But now Louis knew what that hid, and he would never fall for it ever again.

"I told you I never want to see you again, so for the love of M-God, leave me alone." Louis said again through clenched teeth and turned away. Louis didn't even look back as he jogged away, if there hadn't been an audience, he would have used his magic. He was running out of options. If he had to, he would go back to the wizarding world to get away from Roy. That would bring him closer to the people he had originally run from but at this point he would take family disapproval over a stalking abusive ex. If he couldn't erase Roy's memory, then that was his last option.

** A/N: Thank you everyone for reading, favoriting, following and reviewing! Please feel free to drop me a review! I love reading them :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I am not J. K Rowling, therefore this is a fan fiction.**

**Note: This is mostly a Louis' past chapter, hopefully I'll have the next one written up soon. I hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 4:**

Louis ran, his legs were long, so he left Roy far behind in the space of a few seconds.

He was upset, but more than upset, he was _pissed _off. The only person that could ever get him in this mood was behind him. He hoped that he wouldn't see the insufferable man for the rest of the day. Louis knew he couldn't hope for more than that short respite. Roy wouldn't stay away for longer than that.

Suddenly, the thought of actually going _back_ to the Wizarding World popped into Louis' head. And for a few seconds, he actually considered it. He considered packing all of his things in a bag and buying or renting a place down at Diagonal Alley. Louis could find a job at any place that sells potions, or he could go back to something familiar and be a bartender again. No Roy, no stalking, he'd be free at last!

Then the thought of his parents faces, the faces that they had when Louis had finally mustered enough courage to actually tell them that he was gay, flashed through his mind like a bolt of lightning. That one memory shot those plans out the window.

A bitter laugh escaped Louis' lips as he slowed down from his run to a walk. He must really be desperate to go to a place were he had a chance to see his parents disapproval on a daily basis.

That's a reason why he had waited so long to tell them about who he really was.

Louis had known, from a very young age, that he was different. Different from all of his male cousin's and friends. Instead of teasing girls, he teased the boys he liked. Of course, no one but he knew why he did it. Even at that age, Louis knew enough to keep it a secret for as long as possible.

The older he grew, the more secretive about his feeling he got. During his Hogwarts years he had his boyfriends, but they, like Louis, wanted to keep it a secret from the rest of the school. He never stayed with them long, because like most of the human species, Louis had one crush that was always a constant. And because of that crush, he always ended up comparing everyone to him. They would always fall short of the mark and Louis always ended the relationship because of it.

That crush had been Teddy. Louis had always liked Teddy, and at first it had been innocent. He admired and wanted to be like him. Teddy was intelligent, cool and collected all the time, and Louis wanted to be like that.

Then, as he got a little older, especially during his last three years at Hogwarts, Louis noticed that every secret boyfriend he had ever had, he had compared to Teddy. Every single one of them.

_'He isn't as tall as Teddy.' _

_'Merlin, does he even think? Teddy knows me better than he does!'_

_'Teddy's eyes show so much emotion, Davin's just look a dead fish staring at_ me.'

The list went on and on, until finally, when he'd gone home for winter break, it _hit_ him, like a ton of bricks, how _jealous_ he was of Victoire. He was jealous because she had Teddy. When they kissed, it felt like a river of molten lava going through him. _He_ wanted that. Wanted _him._ The longing was that intense. Almost suffocating in a way. And Louis hadn't been able to take it. He had ended up going to his room, saying that he felt tired from the long day of traveling on the train. The only time that he left his sanctuary was during dinner, his mother would have killed him if he hadn't. It was a good thing that he could stay in his rooms longer in the morning, the dreams he had were too much and would have probably made him do something stupid, like kiss Teddy when he was half asleep at breakfast, thinking that it was still a dream. That would have been an ugly mess.

Finally, during his last year at Hogwarts, Louis had gone crazy. Literally bonkers. Thoughts of Teddy ran through his mind constantly. During his dreams, classes, tests, meals and basically every minute of the day and night. His friend noticed it too. And finally, Louis came clean, not about Teddy, but about the fact that he was gay. Louis had expected the worst reaction to happen, but instead of that, the two teens had grinned.

Louis still remembered their response clearly, it was permanently etched into his mind.

_They wore identical grins, even though Albus had brown hair with green eyes and Scorpius had platinum blond hair with grey eyes. _

_"We've know that for a long time,Louis." Albus said with a smirk._

_"Ya, you couldn't really call us your best friends if we didn't know that, now could you? Besides, you made it incredibly obvious. I mean, every time you stare at Lysander's ass you practically start drooling." Scorpius teased, and Albus snickered. For the first time in ages, Louis practically turned into a tomato, his face was that red. But even though he was embarrassed as hell, Louis felt a huge weight lifted off of his shoulders. His friends knew, and they didn't care that he was gay. They still wanted to be his friend. If he had known that, Louis would have definitely said something earlier. He would have avoided a lot of stress if he had._

If only his talk with his parents had gone that way as well. But it hadn't, far from it. And he had run away, leaving everything behind. Even his best friends. Louis regretted that but he hadn't exactly been thinking in those moments when he'd made that split second decision to run and never look back. It had only been a few moments, between the time he told his parents, their faces, and him apparating away. He hadn't said goodbye to anybody. And because of that, Louis hadn't kept in contact with Albus and Scorpius.

Maybe it was better that things happened that way. Albus wouldn't be able to tell anyone anything because he didn't know. It was hard keeping things a secret, Louis knew that only too well. He didn't want to leave the burden on Albus like that.

He just didn't want to see any more disapproval. He'd been heartbroken enough from his parents, he didn't want to see any from the rest of the family as well. Call him a coward, a spineless wretch for running but he couldn't handle it. He still couldn't.

He didn't regret his choice of leaving. Louis did regret abandoning his friends. The hole in his heart would hurt for the rest of his life.

Then he had met Roy... a wolf in sheep's clothing. He had been like Teddy, so much so that Louis had fallen for him in a snap.

With a frustrated sigh, Louis stopped walking completely and just stood there for a few moments, trying to calm himself down again.

Suddenly, someone grabbed his arm.

**A/N: Thank you for reading!**

**LunaG: Thank you! I'm really happy you liked it! As for the length of my chapters, I'm writing these fanfics from my phone and if it's too long, it likes to erase long chunks of paragraphs, that's why they are sort of short. I'm sorry about that :(. Yeah, Roy is not a good guy. Don't worry, I do that too. I make him this awesome sexy body/personality and I wonder why I'm torturing myself by making him gay xD. Oh well, yaoi wins over my dreams haha xD. Thank you again!**

**bluehairedweasley: Thank you so much!I'm glad you're enjoying it! This chapter sort of explained the family thing. Louis didn't really wait to see everyone else's reaction, he just left. I'm so happy you love it! I'm really enjoying writing this fic, its sort of a little different from the still in Hogwarts ones I write (not including one shots) xD. **


End file.
